


aay'han

by BeanBean8



Series: Bean Tries Codywan Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Author is super sleep deprived, Codywan Week, Crying, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Like there's no explicit romance here, M/M, Not beta read we die like clones, kinda pining?, post Deception arc, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBean8/pseuds/BeanBean8
Summary: Codywan Week 2020 Day 1Hurt/ComfortAay'han'bittersweet perfect moment of mourning and joy'The General is alive, everyone else is celebrating. So why does Cody feel so sad?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Bean Tries Codywan Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852036
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114
Collections: Codywan Week





	aay'han

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I'd do Codywan Week, since Star Wars has basically been all I've been consuming during most of lockdown. There's not much dialogue or stuff, because I was super tired when I wrote this.

It had been seven hours since Obi-Wan Kenobi boarded the Negotiator, and Cody hadn't left his quarters.

Everyone was so happy, overjoyed to see the General was alive and well, though missing his beloved beard. He knew that he should have felt happy as well, perhaps at least relieved. But he just felt hurt and tired, and the desire to burrow into his bedding and hibernate.

It felt like some kind of cruel joke. His General had been dead, shot on the streets of Coruscant whilst Cody had been at 79's with a large portion of the 212th. There had been a funeral. Skywalker ran off on a wild revenge quest if Rex's exasperated rants were anything to go by. And now, his General was alive after all, greeting his troops with a smile and waving cheekily as if little had happened.

Cody sighed and pulled the thin blanket tighter around himself, burying his face in it. He had to pull himself together, there was a war to win after all. And he couldn't hold these feelings forever.

A gentle knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. Normally he would have told whoever thought to disturb him to leave, but he knew that knock, the slight hesitance before hitting the door a second time. It was his General.

"Cody? Are you in there?" His General asked, voice muffled by the closed door. A voice Cody had expected to never hear again. 

He didn't reply. Perhaps if he didn't say anything, he could be left in peace. He needed more time, more time to shove his emotions away and lock them up securely, never to see the light of day.

"Cody?" The door knocked again "Boil said you'd be here. He's worried about you."

Of course Boil was worried, he had been there when Cody got the call, the message that their General would be joining them soon. The message that he wasn't dead.

"Look I know you're in there, just open the door." His General sounded so worried, his soft voice contorted with concern. 

"I'll be out shortly Sir." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted speaking. His voice sounded so rough.

There was a pause, and for a moment Cody thought that the General had left, and that he would be left in peace for a little longer.

"I'm coming in now."

The door slid open slowly and Cody pulled the blanket over his face to shield it from the bright light of the hallway. He couldn't let the General see him like this.

A sharp intake of breath just about met Cody's ears, followed by hesitant footsteps towards his bed. The mattress sagged to the side as the General sat down beside him, hand hesitantly reaching to the blanket. 

"I'm sorry Cody."

Cody blinked and paused in confusion. Why was the General apologising to him? He had only been doing his duty after all, Cody just needed to pull himself together. An attempt at replying ended with a splutter and a vague attempt at forming a coherent sentence.

"I-uh...Why… It's.." He stopped and shook his head, shifting the blanket down so that he could see.

"You were doing your duty, Sir."

Obi-Wan looked down, perhaps sadly, and let out a long sigh. Not his exasperated sigh, reserved for the shenanigans of Skywalker, but one that sounded almost guilty.

"I'm afraid by doing so I've done more harm than good." He replied, fiddling with the edges of his cloak.

"Harm sir?"

Obi-Wan smiled weakly and slowly raised a hand. Waiting a moment in case Cody wanted to back away, he placed it on Cody's cheek, fingers tracing the long scar beside his eye.

"I've done you harm, and most likely shaken the trust of the men as well. I should have anticipated how much it would affect you, I didn't, and for that I am truly sorry."

Cody exhaled slowly, his eyes beginning to burn. He almost wished he was on a battlefield. Droids, he knew how to deal with. Feelings, not so much. His cheek felt damp.

Soft arms wrapped around him, familiar hands guiding his head down before it rested on Obi-Wan's chest. Fingers ran through his cropped hair, hesitant at first. And Cody let go, pressing his face into the soft robes, inhaling the familiar scent of tea and spices, and he cried.

"I'm so sorry Cody. I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you again." 

Cody nodded, and despite the knowledge that the war was still raging and that hard choices had to be made, he believed Obi-Wan. And as long as he could stay by his General's side, everything would be alright.

And as long as everything was alright, he could ignore the colour of his cheeks every time he saw his General smile.


End file.
